Sylar Versus the Pop Star
by MrsGabrielGray
Summary: Sylar comes to take a very special power from a certain pop star. Hah! I had way to much fun writing this. One shot!


Hannah walked into her dressing room. It had been a long show and she was kind of tired. She was about to take off her wig, when she noticed a man in her mirror. She jumped back, but wasn't all together too surprised, it wasn't the first time an obsessed fan had found a way into her room.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call security," she said, not sure if he was insane, since he was like, oldish. He opened his mouth to say something, when he suddenly flew across the room. She gasped and turned to run, when she bumped into a man who was holding his arm up in the direction of the other man. "What is-"

"Peter, let go," said the man who was thrown (and now dangling in mid air), through gritted teeth.

"Let the pop star go first, Sylar" said Peter. The other man rolled his eyes.

"I was here first!"

"Ya, and I'm here second,"

"Gosh, you are so annoying,"

"I don't think annoying can even begin to describe you,"

"What the heck is going on!" Hannah interupted. They both turned to look at her. "Who are you people, and how is he floating?" Peter smiled nervously.

"Uh, well, I'm Peter, and this is Sylar,"

"Ya, I gathered." she said.

"And I'm here to stop him, because he's here to-" he turned to Sylar again. "Why are you here anyway? I mean it's not like she has any powers except for the ability to make your ears bleed,"

"Hey!" Hannah yelled.

"So-rry,"

"C'mon, she isn't _that_ bad," Sylar said.

"Have you heard her sing?" said Peter.

"Hey, I'm right here you know," said Hannah.

"But seriously, why are you here?" Peter asked Sylar.

"She has an ability I want..."

"Oooo, there's a shocker!" Peter interupted, waving his hand sarcastically. Sylar shot him a look.

"You know what, if you're gonna be rude, I'm not even going to tell you."

"Yeah, that's just because you're embarassed now that I know your secret-"

"Shut up! I came her to take her dancing ability."

Peter laughed. He looked at Hannah, then looked at Sylar and laughed again.

"You want _her_ dancing ability? She can't dance you moron!"

"What? What is wrong with you, have you even _seen_ her bird video?"

"A _what _video?"

"Bird. She dresses up like a bird."

"Hah! that's never gonna sell,"

"Actually-"

"And, no, I haven't seen it, because I'm not gay."

"I am NOT gay." Sylar said angrily.

"Okay, you broke into Hannah Montanna's dressing room, you're either gay or a pervert."

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"I knew you had something going with Mohinder..."

"Shut up! I am not freaking gay! Beside Mohinder was with Matt, remember?"

"Ooo, threesome."

"The second I get down from here, I am going to rip your head off." Sylar said calmly.

"Okay, maybe you forgot, but I am still kinda here." Hannah said. "And I still have no freaking idea what's going on!" Peter turned to look and loosened his grip on Sylar. Sylar then threw him across the room, slamming him into the mirror (as if either one of them needed anymore bad luck).

"Thanks," he said with a smirk, cassually walking over to Hannah. She turned to run for the door, but he quickly locked it with a twitch of his finger and continued advancing.

"I want to see how that works." Hannah started sweating.

"How what works?"

"The Hoedown Throwdown!" said Sylar cheerfully.

"The what?"

"The, the dance where you-"

"I know what it is."

"Well?" he looked at her eagerly. She sighed.

"Fine,"

"Hah, knew you were gay," called Peter from across the room.

"Hey, you wanna learn too?" asked Hannah.

"Yes!"

"What is goin on in there?" called Hannah's dad from outside the room.

"Dad, I'm just showing two guys something,"

"Oh, well have fun! Use a condom!"

"Dad, that's not what I was-"

"My little girls becoming a true pop star," Peter tryed to hide a laugh.

"Oh gosh, this is soooo lame."

"Hey my parents paid no attention to me either," started Sylar.

"You know, you're really not the best role model..."

"Look, can I just show you guys the dance? I'm kinda tired,"

A that, a Japenese man appeared in the room and put his hand on Sylar's shoulder.

"Oh are you kidding-" Sylar started, and then they were gone, leaving Peter and Hannah alone in the room.

"Well." Peter said.

"Do you, still want to learn the dance?"

"Now that Sylar's gone?" he scoffed "Psh, yah!"


End file.
